1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a server. More particularly, the disclosure relates to a server with a detachable assembly component.
2. Background
With the development of technology, all kinds of servers, such as 2U servers, rack-mount servers, blade servers or tower servers, have been widely used by individuals and organizations.
Generally speaking, to prevent from being shut down unexpectedly, the server is usually equipped with two power supplies. One is for supplying power to the server. The other one is regarded as a spare power supply, for supplying power to the server when the server is shut down due to a power outage. The power supplies are electrically connected to the main circuit board of the server for providing power to other electronic components thereof. During transport, the electrical connection of the power supplies and the main circuit board may be damage due to collisions.